Funil
by marcjunpei
Summary: Apenas leves coincidências...
1. Chapter 1

Segundo ano de minha forçada, inovadora e surpreendente vida escolar. Dizer que a Brigada SOS é o lar da reunião mais bizarra de pessoas hoje não causa nenhum espanto aos espectadores pois estes já se acostumaram, apesar da grande falta de literalidade no sentido de um comentário destes. De qualquer forma, não é também como se eu não estivesse plenamente habituado as demandas idióticas da nossa líder problemática bem como de seus Alien, Esper e Viajante do Tempo.

Agora sobre o que vou contar não chega a ser tão cômico assim, pelo menos não do meu ponto de vista...

Voltando ao início, tudo começou em um dia de melancolia total. Era inverno e estávamos próximos ao Natal. Todo aquele cinza era estranhamente familiar para mim e apesar de todos meus, agora visíveis, suspiros, não é como se eu também já não estivesse acostumado com esta época e todos os problemas que ela traz.

Eu fazia meu trabalho comum de "faz-tudo" na brigada carregando caixas que não sei para que serviriam exatamente, mas provavelmente eram parte da festa de natal agora tradicional. A super animada Haruhi apenas mandava e eu tinha que fazer pois como Koizumi sempre dizia:

"É melhor jogarmos o jogo de Suzumiya-san, assim não teremos problemas" – _Sigh_ , obviamente ele falava esse tipo de coisa pois geralmente não se envolvia tanto assim com as proposições de Haruhi.

De fato, eu "trabalhei" bastante naquele dia. O tempo avançou bastante e em alguns instantes eu percebi todos se despedindo de mim... Assim eu imaginava.

Como não queria deixar "trabalho" para o dia seguinte e meu "prazo" estava apertado resolvi terminar de carregar as caixas surpresas de Haruhi de uma única vez naquele dia.

Eu estava levando a última caixa para cima. Ao chegar mais próximo reparei que a porta da brigada estava semiaberta, alguém provavelmente havia se solidarizado com minha situação...

Com a caixa nas mãos eu abri a porta lentamente com o restante do meu corpo. O fato é quem quer que estivesse lá provavelmente não estava assim tão afim de me ajudar...Independente disto foi exatamente ali que minha nova angústia começaria tudo por conta daquelas palavras tão imprevisíveis como a previsão do tempo...Enquanto eu ainda estava me virando para contemplar a sala eu ouvi aquilo de uma voz familiar mas um pouco diferente da habitual...

"Não, Kyon eu te amo..." – Disse a pessoa que como agora pude ver dormia sobre os braços e estava a alguns passos de mim.

Minha reação inicial foi a que provavelmente qualquer um teria. Uma quentura estranha me subiu de baixo para cima e atingiu em cheio meu rosto...Malditas emoções...

Ah sim, a culpada disso era a pessoa menos logicamente adequada a tal situação: Suzumiya Haruhi...

E agora? Quero dizer acabei recebendo uma inesperada confissão de amor daquela que talvez seja a verdadeira forma da bela adormecida e, enquanto ainda estava abalado e paralisado por conta do choque, Haruhi lentamente acordou...

"E então Kyon..." – Ela falou com a voz ainda de sono, a mesma que me causou um impacto irremediável a alguns minutos atrás – "Já acabou?"

"Sim, sim..." – Respondi de forma a tentar esconder um pouco da minha estranheza...

"Vamos logo então, já está bem tarde..." – Ela falou enquanto levantava e como sempre seus suspiros de tédio me lembravam de que ela sempre estava alheia aos acontecimentos mais incríveis que ocorrem dentro da Brigada SOS.


	2. Chapter 2

Logo estávamos caminhando em direção as respectivas casas e sem perceber eu não conseguia falar nada. O silencio ansioso que me acompanhava provavelmente não causava tanto espanto a Haruhi já que ela não tinha dimensão do que tanto que eu estava afetado.

Assim que chegamos a determinado ponto nos despedimos e eu já sabia que teria muitas coisas para refletir...

A primeira e mais óbvia era: qual o significado daquilo? De todos os ensaios sobre a mente e de minha leve sabedoria marginal das coisas, parecia normal chegar a um denominador comum chamado subconsciente.

Essa possibilidade era de fato plausível, pelo menos eu acho assim...Vejam bem não é como se fosse impossível Haruhi ter desenvolvido tais sentimentos e os escondido debaixo daquelas carrancas típicas dela. Na verdade essa era a única ideia que vinha na minha cabeça e se eu usasse a lógica e a razão para desenrolar toda essa complexa equação que envolve o âmago da mente de um ser humano, eu teria uma linha de raciocínio bastante linear para seguir. Toda essa discursão podia se resumir em: O que eu sinto sobre Haruhi?

Não que eu já não tivesse pensado em algo assim antes mas eu devo admitir que sou um amante profícuo da tautologia, em especial se tratando desse tipo de assunto. Mas dessa vez não tinha jeito eu não podia fugir, eu precisava de uma resposta.

Dessa vez eu não estava sendo forçado ou persuadido por alguém a fazê-lo e dessa forma seria algo da minha iniciativa. Nada de envolvimentos anormais na questão, pelo menos até o momento...

Voltando a minha complexa cadeia de desenvolvimento...O que eu acho de Haruhi? Não é como seu eu achasse nojenta a ideia dela gostar de mim. Na verdade Haruhi certamente é bonita e não é como se eu nunca reparasse nisso também. Quando ela está dormindo então ela parece o ser mais perfeito do mundo e não estou brincando nenhum pouco...Entretanto...quando Haruhi está acordada ela pode ser o próprio Diabo...mesmo assim ela não é tão ruim assim pois no fim das contas qualquer espectador externo sempre tem como primeira impressão a de que nos damos muito bem apesar de eu não ver exatamente dessa forma.

No fim das contas eu finjo tolerar Haruhi mas a verdade é que é já pensei várias vezes no como minha vida acabaria sendo pior sem ela por aqui. Imaginem eu tendo que aturar Taniguchi e Kunikida por vastos intervalos de tempo ao invés de poder ser sempre surpreendido por Haruhi.

Em resumo eu e Haruhi desenvolvemos uma espécie de simbiose. Uma estranha amizade que não pode e provavelmente não deveria ser explicada. Eu não posso falar sobre tudo com ela, mas ela é a pessoa com quem mais me sinto a vontade para desenvolver coisas mais relevantes do que assuntos que envolvem espers por exemplo.

Isso vai parecer chover no molhado mas o sorriso dela é sem dúvida a coisa mais brilhante da Brigada SOS e essa não é a primeira vez que admito isso. Dito tudo isso, me parece que ainda estou andando em círculos...mas isso não significa andar com Haruhi?

Pensando bem nós sempre estamos vivendo esses dias sem sentido naquela sala de clube, isso por si só não significa algo? Seria eu a pessoa mais menos individualista do mundo a ponto de não querer ou não ter nenhuma intenção em ficar tanto tempo vivendo essa série de anormalidades sempre ao lado dessa mesma pessoa, sempre carregado por ela, sempre reclamando dela?

Isso pode ser uma pista, e na minha tabela de lógica ela aparentemente é verdade para várias proposições. Neste momento estou tecendo todas essas considerações na minha cabeça, deitado e pronto para dormir. Amanhã será um novo dia e eu poderei fazer mais observações para tentar continuar a montar esse pequeno quebra-cabeça.


	3. Chapter 3

No dia seguinte tudo estava como sempre na sala de aula como algumas pequenas exceções. Eu não conseguia olhar pra Haruhi da forma de antes e nem mesmo conseguia falar com ela como antes...

"Kyon, você está me ouvindo?"

"S-sim?"

"Então o que eu estava falando?" – Pra minha sorte antes que eu pudesse gaguejar ainda mais, Okabe-sensei chegou e rapidamente me virei fingindo precisar estar concentrado na tediosa aula.

Haruhi aparentemente desistiu de falar comigo o que foi um grande alívio para minha pessoa. Bem isso era apenas algo passageiro, mas no fim eu tinha que conseguir continuar minha investigação.

Durante o clube fizemos o mesmo de sempre, apesar de eu me concentrar estranhamente em ficar decorando cada aspecto do rosto de Haruhi. Ela não parecia se importar tanto assim. E dessa forma passei o restante da semana. Para mim não parecia que eu estava agindo de forma tão diferente assim com a exceção de ficar perambulando excessivamente sobre Haruhi e sobre o que eu achava de sua confissão.

Existia algo de residual nisso? Quando digo residual estou querendo mencionar que neste exato momento e, nos anteriores que vieram depois daquelas palavras, eu fico desenhando Haruhi de uma maneira nada convencional na minha cabeça. A história antiga, o "sonho" que compartilhamos, ultimamente fica povoando minha mente. Seria isso algo impregnado nas lembranças de Haruhi também?

Deixando de lado aspectos tão monótonos e indo para os práticos...como seria sair com Haruhi? Quero dizer ela é tão não parecida com isso, não que eu não seja também, mas...

Todo esse monólogo é parte do meu plano de desconstrução dessa história, mas ele não fez o efeito desejado.

Mas nada do que eu debatesse comigo mesmo fez o efeito do que aconteceu na sexta-feira...Estávamos no clube e perto do fim das atividades...

"Todos dispensados, menos você Kyon..." – Haruhi falou com sua cara de raiva tradicional, ela parecia estar seriamente irritada...

Antes de sair Koizumi me chamou e sussurrou:

"O humor de Suzumiya-san está péssimo essa semana e tem algo seriamente preocupando ela, se puder nos ajudar...eu normalmente não falaria isso, mas acho que tem a ver com você" – Ele falou enquanto mantinha o mesmo sorriso extravagante de sempre, ele então deu de ombros e decidiu falar mais um pouco – "Você está um pouco diferente, essa é a dica que posso te dar..." – Ele disse ao se despedir...

Asahina-san também se aproximou de mim e completou:

"Também acho que você não está agindo normalmente, se estiver com algum problema pode contar conosco..."

Eu estava nervoso, o que eu fiz? Ou melhor será que tem a ver com aquilo? Haruhi talvez me falasse agora acordada...no que estou pensando? De toda forma eu ia estar sozinho com Haruhi e isso nunca havia me perturbado tanto como hoje...

Assim que todos saíram, ela se levantou de sua cadeira de chefe da brigada e com uma expressão totalmente diferente de quando ela falou a minutos atrás ela começou:

"Fale a verdade Kyon, eu fiz alguma coisa pra você?" – Inesperada essa pergunta, mas o melhor seria esconder a verdade, além disso eu não sabia exatamente do que Haruhi falava...

"Por que essa pergunta?" – Perguntei calmamente. Nesse momento Haruhi virou o rosto para não me encarar e disse:

"Eu não sei, você vem agindo como um idiota a semana inteira. Na verdade mais que o normal. Por que exatamente você não está falando comigo como sempre? E por que fica me encarando constantemente? Eu fiz alguma coisa com você? – Autoconsciência, no fim das contas apenas por saber de alguma forma que Haruhi possivelmente me amava eu não conseguia mais tratar ela do mesmo jeito de antes. Isso queria dizer que alguma coisa? Todo esse tempo em que pensei sobre o assunto eu não consegui evitar de usar a tautologia. Na verdade eu não precisava de algo tão complexo como uma leitura sobre aspectos astrológicos para chegar a uma conclusão simples: Como me sinto nesse exato momento?

Apesar de toda prolixidade que me envolve para evitar tal conclusão era claro, era evidente e agora eu me decidi: eu gosto de Haruhi. E Deus nos ajude pois se ela também gostar de mim eu vou ser a pessoa mais feliz desse extenso universo...

"Não se preocupe, não é nada demais eu apenas venho distraído com alguns pequenos problemas." – Menti

"O-ok, mas se você estiver precisando de alguma ajuda me avise. Como líder dessa brigada eu tenho o dever de manter meus subordinados em total operação..." – Exagerada como sempre, mas isso me aliviou um pouco...

Agora que tive meu momento de iluminação, um sério pessimismo me abateu no retorno para casa. Toda minha intricada cadeia de pensamentos do início era extremamente convincente naquele momento, se não fosse pela parte em que não considerei que podia não ser o subconsciente de Haruhi e sim apenas um sonho ou até mesmo um pesadelo dela...

E se Haruhi na verdade não gostasse de mim? Por que eu devo passar por essa miséria envolvendo logo essa garota?

O verdadeiro apocalipse deveria ser baseado na minha história de vida...


	4. Chapter 4

Me chamo Suzumiya Haruhi e meus principais interesses são as coisas misteriosas que devem abundar o mundo mas que são extremamente difíceis de se vê. Meus personagens preferidos entre os anormais são os viajantes do tempo, aliens e espers e mesmo assim eu não entendo...Por que Kyon?

Entre todas as ótimas personalidades que adquiri para a Brigada SOS eu não consigo entender o papel exato de Kyon. Talvez ele seja alguém que compartilhe meus gostos, mas não tenho certeza disso, já que ele mais reclama do que tudo. Mas mesmo dizendo isso, é como se existisse alguma coisa por trás da minhas próprias intenções quando vejo ele. Isso beira o ridículo, pois eu tenho até toda uma urgência idiota de ver ele se agradar do que eu faço.

De todos os mistérios, até mesmo dos mais reais, do quais participamos eu continuo colocando o quebra-cabeça de Kyon em primeiro lugar.

Primeiro de tudo, ele geralmente me irrita e embora eu diga isso, eu não consigo e fico péssima quando não estou bem com ele. Uma contradição certamente estúpida...

Às vezes eu sinto uma necessidade maluca de estar com ele mas não deveria. Kyon não tem nada de especial, eu apenas não entendo o que se passa comigo...Logo eu descobriria da maneira mais óbvia possível...

Aquele era o segundo ano como Líder da Brigada SOS. Eu deveria esperar surpresas maiores mas o que descobri sobre Kyon foi um absurdo total.


	5. Chapter 5

Em algum ponto desta semana, alguma coisa pareceu acontecer com Kyon e embora eu tentasse rastrear exatamente em que dia, hora ou minuto exato em que esse algo ocorreu, não consegui. O já disperso Kyon, estava estranho, ele me ignorava mas ao mesmo tempo passava tempos me encarando como se eu tivesse feito alguma coisa pra ele.

Ao perguntar ao resto da Brigada o que achavam todos foram sintéticos...

"Você acha Suzumiya-san? Da minha posição ele parece estar completamente normal" – Explicou Koizumi-kun enquanto desfilava seu sorriso de sempre...

"Não sei Suzumiya-san, será que ele está doente?" – Realmente Mikuru-chan, não sei como você pode ser tão inocente. Se Kyon estivesse doente provavelmente mataria quantas aulas pudesse...

"Ele pode estar preocupado com algo..." – Como você pode ser tão enigmática Yuki-chan? Logo eu descobriria que esta poderia ser a tese mais exata.

Eu deixei Kyon continuar sua semana sem pressioná-lo, afinal podia não ser nada demais, ou seria algo demais...Minha cabeça começou a ferver com isso...Kyon não voltava ao normal...isso era mal...

Eu tive que intervir. Durante uma das reuniões da Brigada, dispensei todos menos Kyon. Jogando um pouco de orgulho no lixo, praticamente supliquei a Kyon por uma explicação, bem talvez não tanto com o tom de suplica:

"Fale a verdade Kyon, eu fiz alguma coisa pra você?" – ele me respondeu com outra pergunta:

"Por que essa pergunta?" – Eu tive que falar, então expliquei o comportamento dele e pra minha não total conformação ele disse que estava preocupado com algumas coisas.

O que seriam essas algumas coisas? Não consegui tirar mais nada dele. Eu até mesmo ofereci minha preciosa ajuda mas ele pareceu não se importar. Eu tinha um mau pressentimento, mas não sabia o que era...


	6. Chapter 6

Agora que me decidi sobre Haruhi, eu deveria tomar alguma atitude, mas agora tenho um novo problema: o que Haruhi acha disso sem estar adormecida?

Provavelmente eu deveria pedir ajuda da Brigada, afinal eles servem pra isso não? O que estou dizendo? É claro que a Brigada SOS não serve pra isso. Na verdade ela não serve pra muita coisa...E apesar de todo esse discurso contraditório não tinha jeito, eu falaria com a Brigada...

Primeiro eu falaria com Koizumi. Eu não preciso nem dizer que esse cara é irritante.

"E então? Sobre o que você quer falar?" – Perguntou o esper...

"Bem, é sobre Haruhi..." – Ele me cortou rapidamente...

"Como não?" – Ele comentou enquanto colocava um de seus sorrisos que por muitas vezes fazem meus instintos mais primitivos aflorarem...

"Então...Você acha que Haruhi tem agido de maneira diferente nos últimos dias?" – Logicamente eu não ia abrir o jogo com um cara desses...

"Em que sentido você fala?" – Ele respondeu com uma pergunta...mas em seguida completou – "Antes que você responda eu preciso destacar que ela fez uma pergunta bastante parecida pra mim a alguns dias atrás, só que sobre você..."

"Uhn...então essa conversa sobre Haruhi vai acabar virando algo sobre mim? – Respondi começando a ficar levemente irritado...

"Claro que não, podemos conversar sobre o que você definir" – Ele falou em tom de provocação...

"Tudo bem, voltando ao assunto, você acha que Haruhi possa estar com alguma ideia diferente sobre alguém nesse momento?"

"Geralmente você se irrita com coisas indefinidas, mas acho que realmente não vou poder te ajudar se você não se abrir..." – Entre outras razões que existem pra odiar Koizumi aqui está uma delas, ele sempre fica me lendo como se soubesse antecipadamente de alguma coisa...Eu não sei como poderia arrancar alguma informação útil desse bastardo, mas ele então botou a mão no queixo e começou a discursar novamente:

"Eu não tenho certeza sobre o que você está falando, mas posso dizer que sobre aspectos psicológicos Suzumiya-san parece bastante normal com exceção da preocupação com sua atual atitude. Embora eu não veja como isso possa ser algo preocupante, na minha opinião Suzumiya-san em termos de apreço pela sua pessoa parece ser a mesma de sempre desde que vocês se conheceram, sem duvidar que esse apreço possa ter crescido afinal já temos bastante tempo de convivência..." – Ele piscou pra mim e como sempre eu não consegui entender os reais significados dos hieróglifos que insistem em sair da boca de Koizumi...

"Bem, eu não devo me preocupar então certo?"

"Acredito que sim"

Despedi-me de Koizumi sempre impressionado com seus típicos sofismas, mas não fiz questão de tentar extrair algo de suas palavras. Talvez Asahina-san pudesse me ajudar, embora isso também não fosse muito lógico, pois eu sempre tive por ela uma paixão que mais pareciam sinais de fogo. E apesar disso, hoje me sinto indisposto com relação a ela, provavelmente porque não paro de pensar em Haruhi...Eu devo estar realmente doente...

Ignorando meu estado, procurei Asahina-san num local seguro, a sala da Brigada SOS. Estávamos no horário da aula então só estávamos ela e bem...Nagato que mais parecia um ornamento da sala do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Asahina-san você acha que Haruhi anda estranha ultimamente?" – Perguntei despreocupadamente...

"Bem Kyon-kun, eu não tenho certeza, mas ela parece preocupada com você..." – Por que não ignorei Koizumi e falei direto com Asahina-san, as respostas foram as mesmas não? – "De qualquer forma você está bem? Não está doente está?"

"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem, estou apenas com um estranha sensação" – Menti... – "Na verdade minha pergunta mas correta sobre Haruhi seria...no futuro eu e Haruri mudaremos nossa relação de alguma forma?" – Essa pergunta era quase direta mas a resposta eu já esperava...

"I-isso é informação confidencial, não posso falar sobre isso..." – Respondeu uma nervosa Asahina-san. Esse nervosismo típico dela era algo como autodefesa pois sempre me distraía do foco principal do assunto, assim eu quase nunca conseguia analisar exatamente se o seus tiques tinham a ver com eu estar próximo ou distante de alguma verdade...

"Não se preocupe eu apenas estou divagando sobre isso..."

Eu me despedi de Asahina-san que saiu em disparada da sala no momento em que eu permiti. Dessa forma, sobrou ainda a confiável Nagato, ela provavelmente sabia a verdade...o que aconteceria no futuro, mas de repente eu não tinha tanta vontade de saber assim. Eu comecei a cultivar um estranho medo de descobrir qualquer opção negativa sobre meu possível futuro e o de Haruhi...

Como fosse, Nagato não seria alguém que sairia gritando meus problemas aos quatro ventos. Além disso, ela provavelmente não daria bola pra esse assunto. As únicas vezes que você vê Nagato esparramando palavras são quando temos problemas com Haruhi e suas afetações quânticas e cósmicas no espaço-tempo.

Bem lá vamos nós...

"E então Nagato..." – Falei sorrindo nervosamente...

"Sim?" – Ela falou com o ar gélido de sempre...

"Eu ia perguntar algo para você, mas decidi que vou fazer uma afirmativa..." – Ela apenas deu um daqueles seus mínimos assentimentos...

"Eu acho que estou apaixonado..."


	7. Chapter 7

Dia seguinte a minha oferta de ajuda, Kyon continua aparentemente enfeitiçado com alguma coisa. Mas essa não era minha preocupação a outra era nossa famosa festa de natal da Brigada SOS. Nesse dia em que nada parecia muito especial, eu esqueci de algo importante para a festa na sala da Brigada SOS. Eu dei uma leve escapada da sala pedindo ao professor para ir ao banheiro. Kyon também estava ausente naquele momento pelo mesmo motivo aparentemente.

Enquanto andava na direção da Brigada percebi Mikuru-chan saindo rapidamente da sala...muito estranho.

Ao invés de abordá-la fui verificar o que estava acontecendo com alguma cautela pois a porta ficou aberta. Esgueirei-me para próximo da porta e ouvi uma voz familiar...era ele...Kyon...

A princípio pensei em invadir aquele lugar e desmantelar seja que sujeira Kyon estivesse fazendo, mas percebi que Yuki-chan estava com ele. O que ele estaria planejando? Embora várias coisas se passassem pela minha cabeça o choque foi muito grande...

"Eu acho que estou apaixonado..."

De repente meu chão caiu, minha mente entrou num espiral de confusão. O que diabos era aquilo? Eu deveria como chefe da brigada adentrar aquela porta e pedir explicações. Mas não consegui, aquilo pareceu ter me vencido e embora eu não saiba o motivo exato do meu atordoamento só pude voltar para a sala e meditar.

Kyon está apaixonado? Maldição, o que isso quer dizer? Por que estou tremendo agora? De volta a sala Okabe-sensei se virou para mim e perguntou se eu estava bem. Eu não estou bem...Eu estou...

Eu tinha que me acalmar. Após a aula fomos a sala do clube e ficamos lá por algum tempo. Eu rapidamente dispensei a todos. Eu precisava ficar sozinha pra me coletar...

Vamos partir do começo: Kyon está apaixonado. Essa afirmativa desemboca em uma diversidade de questões perigosas e que nunca tentei exatamente dirimir...

Primeira questão: Por quem? Seria por Yuki-chan? Ele falou isso para ela, mas não parecia uma confissão e sim uma conversa entre dois conhecidos sobre suas vidas particulares. Segunda hipótese: Mikuru-chan? É certo que Kyon vive babando por ela, mas ultimamente ele tem ignorado ela de forma tão contundente que acho que posso descarta-la. Juntando essas possibilidades e tendo em mente que Kyon estava em conferência com as duas, ele provavelmente estava pedindo dicas...

Isso nos leva logicamente a uma dedução simples: Havia um terceiro elemento nessa história, a pessoa por quem Kyon estava apaixonado era alguém desconhecida. Provavelmente uma aluna desta escola ou alguém que ele conheceu na rua...

Por este motivo ele andava igual a um idiota por aí. Essa era sua preocupação...

Próxima questão: Por que estou tão abalada com isso? Poderia ser por conta da Brigada e suas regras? Não, até eu não sou abafada o suficiente pra me deixar enganar por um argumento destes. Era claro que essa sensação...esse sentimento que está explodindo dentro de mim não pode ser algo por mera questão de regramento ou conduta...Minha vontade neste exato momento era de destruir quem quer que fosse esse objeto da paixão de Kyon. Isso explica muita coisa não?

Agora eu estava ainda mais estupefata, eu estava apaixonada por aquele idiota? Possivelmente...os ciúmes absurdos que cresciam dentro de mim se confirmavam a cada vez que eu imaginava Kyon saindo da Brigada SOS com alguém que não fosse...bem...eu...

Era isso, todo esse tempo pensando e nesse idiota era por conta de algo tão simplório quanto estar apaixonada...Nesse momento eu me sinto um pouco idiota também, mas não é como se eu fosse ficar paralisada olhando essa história se desenrolar. Eu só preciso descobrir quem é essa tal sem Kyon saber, assim eu a alertarei rapidamente impedindo que ela tome qualquer posição positiva em relação aquele preguiçoso...


	8. Chapter 8

Mesmo sem mencionar por quem eu estava exatamente interessado, após falar com Nagato acho que estou mais leve.

Eu não sei por quê mas tive uma estranha sensação naquele momento, os céus pareceram escurecer um pouco...talvez tenha sido apenas impressão.

Seja como for, eu tinha que pensar em como fazer Haruhi falar o que achava sobre isso...Seria difícil...

Faltavam apenas 5 dias para a festa de Natal da Brigada e eu não tinha uma resposta de como atingir meu objetivo...

Ao retornar para a sala apenas naveguei nas ondas do tempo até o momento em que iria a sala da Brigada SOS...

Chegando a sala percebi Haruhi olhando pela janela como se estivesse pensando profundamente em algo. Ela estava linda como sempre, apesar de eu ainda não me sentir completamente bem pensando nesse tipo de coisa...

"E então?" – Perguntou Koizumi tentando disfarçar sua preocupação com o sorriso debochado de sempre...

"O que?" – Respondi com genuína ignorância...

"Parece que hoje aconteceu algo com Suzumiya-san, você tem alguma ideia do que?"

"Na verdade não...ela está agindo de modo estranho?"

"Bem, parece que ela está distraída com algo desde determinado momento do dia..." – Provavelmente Haruhi ainda estava pensando em mim? Talvez, mas isso não devia ser nada demais...

"Eu acho que não deve ser nada demais, provavelmente tem a ver com essa festa de natal" – Assim me desvencilhei de qualquer problema que não fossem os meus...

Haruhi não parecia realmente normal. Em alguns momentos ela se virou e me encarou por algum momento como se estivesse querendo alguma coisa, mas rapidamente disfarçava...Nada que eu já não estivesse acostumado de qualquer maneira.

Com o passar dos dias minha ansiedade apenas cresceu e no fim das contas não consegui pensar em nada muito interessante. Haruhi continuava dispersa com alguma coisa, mas não deixou de continuar a organizar a famigerada festa de natal. Neste momento me veio um estalo, um daqueles que eu gostava de ignorar, porém dessa vez não pude...Meu plano era simples: eu convidava Haruhi via bilhete anônimo para me encontrar na parte de baixo da escola no dia da festa do natal. Lá eu questionaria Haruhi sobre o problema que me afligi...Simples porém efetivo, eu acho até que iria além, mas não tenho certeza...


	9. Chapter 9

Festa de Natal chegando e estou distraída com o caso Kyon. Minha ideia era seguir Kyon, alguma hora ele tinha que escorregar...

Eu segui Kyon durante algumas vezes e não consegui descobrir nada exatamente. Ele parece o mesmo idiota de sempre. Falava com Koizumi-kun por vezes, outras com Mikuru-chan, mas não consegui achar seu maldito interesse amoroso...

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. Depois de dois dias de pesquisa infrutífera, comecei a imaginar que tal pessoa não se encontrava na escola. Eu talvez devesse verificar o que Kyon anda fazendo fora da escola...

Eu persegui Kyon na sua ida para casa, mas não consegui ver nada demais também, a não ser o quanto Taniguchi é irritante...mas isso não é nenhuma novidade.

Enfim no último dia antes da festa de natal eu me aproximei perigosamente da resposta...

Ao seguir Kyon mais uma vez durante sua saída para o almoço eu o encontrei na sala da Brigada novamente agindo de forma suspeita. Ele estava sentado escrevendo algo, foi quando ele revelou seu plano para Yuki-chan, mas infelizmente parece que o peguei da metade...

"Então Nagato, acho que vou enviar um bilhete anônimo, o que você acha? – Yuki-chan apenas deu um dos seus mínimos assentimentos e Kyon pareceu escrever poucas palavras naquele bilhete. Eu tinha que aproveitar ele colocou o bilhete no bolso de seu casaco de frio e o colocou na cadeira...

"Estou indo almoçar Nagato..." – Kyon se despediu e eu rapidamente me escondi onde pude para ele não ver. Agora veremos do que se trata...

Eu adentrei a sala da Brigada SOS como se não houvesse nada acontecendo. Yuki-chan provavelmente não estava nem aí pra tudo aquilo. Eu então peguei o casaco de Kyon reclamando de uma possível bagunça sua na sala da Brigada. Como imaginado Yuki-chan sequer esboçou reação apenas se concentrando em sua particular leitura...

Ao pendurar o casaco de Kyon em outro lugar da sala escorreguei minhas mãos para dentro do bolso onde se encontrava o objeto de todo o mal que me atingia. Sorrateiramente abri o bilhete para apenas encontrar os seguintes dizeres:

'Me encontre durante a festa de natal na parte interna do pátio próximos as árvores.'

Era só isso? Mas era o esperado de Kyon, esse cara nunca foi algo como um romântico e eu ficaria assustada caso ele começasse a parecer com um...Voltando ao problema, não consegui descobrir nada e pra piorar meu tempo para incursões visando obter a verdade de Kyon acabou. Eu ia ter que esperar até a festa de natal, quando Kyon se esgueirasse e me apresentasse pessoalmente a causadora de todo esse meu tormento, dependendo do caso eu então mataria aqueles dois...


	10. Chapter 10

Finalmente chegou o dia, aquele que talvez ficasse marcado pela festa de natal mais inesquecível ou esquecível da Brigada SOS. Isso tudo pelo menos para mim. Durante o dia, Haruhi parecia estar super enérgica o que não era estranho mas ela estava especialmente concentrada em soltar disparates na minha cabeça. O que incrível foi perceber que até meu senso comum parece ter derretido depois de me convencer que gosto de garota...Aceitei todo o trabalho daquele dia com gosto afinal talvez eu tivesse alguma recompensa dessa vez...

Durante o almoço, enquanto Haruhi estava bem vigiada por Nagato na sala da Brigada SOS, me desloquei até o armário de Haruhi e lá coloquei meu bilhete secreto. Graças a liberdade dada a Brigada SOS, nossa festa não seria a única naquele ano então Haruhi teria várias possibilidades pra lidar. Aposto que ela vai pensar que é mais uma daquelas confissões de sempre... Talvez ela até mesmo pense que seja algo secreto ou misterioso que a esta chamando...Eu não duvidaria conhecendo o simplismo dessa garota...

Após cumprir meu objetivo eu não faço ideia do porque mas sorri involuntariamente ao ficar imaginando a reação de Haruhi...

Finalmente as aulas se aproximavam do fim.

O maldito Kyon passou o dia inteiro com um estranho bom humor, mal ele sabe que já conheço seu esquema descarado...Hoje tentei pesar a mão sobre ele mas nada parecia fazer ele se desviar de ficar animado. Isso me deixa enojada...

Ansiosa para a festa, deixei todas as minhas coisas na sala da Brigada SOS, assim não precisaria ir até o meu armário...

A festa já se aproximava.

Enfim a festa começou, nesse momento Haruhi já deveria saber que alguém a havia chamado uma vez que ela parecia estar preocupada com alguma coisa durante nossas breves conversas.

Após comer alguma das fantásticas e surpreendentes iguarias que Haruhi preparou eu pedi licença para ir ao banheiro. Era chegada a hora. Eu estava obviamente nervoso, eu não tinha me preparado muito bem, mas isso não deveria ser empecilho...

* * *

Em determinado momento daquela festa para a qual eu não estava dando a mínima, Kyon se despediu e provavelmente estava se deslocando para o ponto de encontro.

Eu estava em chamas e também me ausentei sem falar nada.

No caminho eu pensei no que deveria fazer, mas eu não tinha certeza, e se desse certo? E se Kyon conseguisse se declarar para sua admirada secreta? Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer. Meu plano era surpreender ele, antes que a outra chegasse...

Após mais alguns passos lá estava ele...O Kyon de sempre embora eu deva admitir que ele parecia bem atraente dessa distância. Apesar disso, eu não podia pensar assim em um momento tão crucial como esse...

Ele estava de costas quando eu saí da escuridão ele se virou e enquanto eu esperava surpresa, ele apenas me olhou como se já esperasse pela minha intervenção...

Finalmente Haruhi apareceu, ela estava com uma expressão pouco familiar, provavelmente desconfiada do que seria o assunto da minha conversa...

Mas logo eu descobriria que tudo aquilo estava sendo um gigante mal entendido...

"E então Kyon? Surpreso em me ver" – Falou Haruhi em um tom extremamente ácido... _Yare Yare_...tentei me manter firme...

"É claro que não, eu chamei você aqui" – Nesse momento Haruhi pareceu ficar confusa com alguma coisa uma vez que ela virou o rosto e começou a balançar os pés com certa impaciência...

"Do que está falando? Não minta para mim Kyon, eu já sei de tudo!"

"Então você sabe?" – Eu falei com genuína surpresa. Aliás por quantas surpresas já passei nesse período? – "Que bom então, pois acho que realmente eu teria dificuldades pra botar isso pra fora agora. E o que acha?"

"O que eu acho? O que você acha? Você está traindo a Brigada por culpa do seu individualismo idiota!"

Por essa eu não esperava, agora minha coragem havia ido para o espaço. Na verdade eu comecei a ficar muito confuso...Traindo a brigada? Que diabos seria isso?

"E exatamente por qual motivo eu estaria traindo a Brigada?"

"Você estaria nos abandonando simplesmente pra cuidar da sua vida você não percebe?"

"Mas eu nunca falei que precisaríamos desmanchar a Brigada!" – Nesse momento Haruhi começou a falar mais baixo e posso estar enganado mas uma pequena lágrima pareceu desatar de algum nó que estava em sua garganta...

"Não seja bobo Kyon, você não teria tempo pra Brigada, você não percebe isso?" – Ela então tentou voltar a Haruhi estilo forte, mas esbarrou em alguma limitação. Com uma voz que estou positivo que nunca vi Haruhi utilizar na vida ela murmurou bem baixinho – "Como você teria tempo pra mim?"

Essa conversa esta ficando cada vez mais maluca...

"É claro que eu teria tempo pra você, eu quero ter tempo pra você, eu só quero ter tempo pra você...era disso que eu queria falar..." – Haruhi então ficou muda por um momento me observando...Após se recuperar do baque ela questionou...

"Você ainda mente pra mim? Eu já sei de tudo Kyon! Você quer é a pessoa que deve estar chegando aqui a qualquer momento..." – Espera, mas essa pessoa é você. Alguma coisa estava errada em toda essa história...

"Mas foi você quem eu chamei." – Dane-se – "E o motivo de todo esse circo afinal de contas é pra eu falar que eu gosto de você, sim eu gosto de você Suzumiya Haruhi, eu sei que isso é meio extremo, mas eu definitivamente gosto de você!" – Minha barriga começou a parecer o picadeiro do circo que citei mas aí estava...

* * *

Eu não podia acreditar, aquilo era alguma saída pela tangente de Kyon, eu não tenho certeza, mas aquelas palavras me atingiram em cheio...Eu não sabia o que falar, tentei apelar para razão...

"Mas você estava apaixonado por outra garota eu vi você escrevendo um bilhete para ela. Como explica isso?"

"Eu coloquei esse bilhete no seu armário" – Ah o armário, agora dá até pra rir dessa coincidência...Naquele momento eu estava feliz, mas ainda sim alguma incerteza rondava minha cabeça...

"Então me prove!" – Demandei enquanto cruzava os braços...

* * *

Dessa vez era bem fácil provar...

"Vamos até o seu armário..." - Eu pedi a Haruhi...

"Não seu idiota eu quero outro tipo de prova..." – Haruhi sempre tão complicada, mas por mais avoado que eu estivesse não é como se eu não entendesse o significado "superliminar" dessa frase. O problema é que eu nunca tenho completa certeza quando se trata de Haruhi, aliás alguém tem? Esse clichê em que estou preso...não é prova suficiente do que tenho que fazer? É lógico que é, sempre foi assim, desde o princípio era isso...O que mais eu podia fazer?

Eu abracei Haruhi como nunca fiz a ninguém, mas fui surpreendido por um leve empurrão...Acho que talvez eu estivesse errado...Odeio _plot twists_...

Mas no momento seguinte ela então colocou a mão sobre os meus ombros e se aproximou daquela maneira perigosa da forma como eu havia feito a tempos atrás. Nossos lábios colidiram, era como da primeira vez, excetuando o fato de que dessa vez várias verdades estavam distribuídas naquele pequeno ato tão cotidiano para vários humanos...

"É assim que se faz não?" – Ela falou enquanto mostrava o melhor dos seus sorrisos...

Após desfazermos os mal entendidos eu apenas fiquei com a reflexão de que se algo como destino existe talvez nem Haruhi tenha tanto controle sobre ele assim.

A linha vermelha que nos uniu até aqui provavelmente deve estar puída e distorcida em vários locais mas certamente não se desviou do seu caminho por vontade de A ou B. Isso me tranquiliza de certa forma e hoje eu tenho a visão de que devem existir linhas de outras cores também já que todo meu caminho me levou a Brigada SOS e consequentemente a ela, que não posso deixar de dizer...era a mais adequada pra mim...


End file.
